User talk:G0d01w4r99
Welcome! Congratulations on starting G0dScape Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Hey g0d, I've just made some contributions to the wiki - are there any other topics that you need help with? Just asking, leave a message on my talk page and tell me what the priorities are. Venomxghost 01:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) venomxghost Topics First of all, 1000 times thank you for helping me with the wiki. You really took the time to write things down. For start, you can make appropriate pages for anything that currently appears red. And you can also include pictures in the already made pages. Thanks :) :) Cool, I've just started on skills, and it just took me 30 min to write magic up!! :D oh man, its kinda addicting in some way too. Glad im helping out! Yeah Yeah, its addicting, I just feel like I have to do a page about every single thing that exists o.O Recent inactivity Sorry g0d, havn't posted on the forum for a long time, I've been pretty busy with some personal things IRL... I will start posting again starting soon, although my time is limited due to some schedule conflicts - I'm also a bit less active on the server, but will still go on :) Alright. Alright, just keep 'em coming ;)